Triangle
by Gryffindor Girl3
Summary: Ron has been in love with Hermione but afraid to show it for as long as he can remember, Draco also fancies Hermione but prefers not to give her the time of day for reputation purposes, lets see what happens...
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Ron has been in love with Hermione but afraid to show it for as long as he can remember, Draco also fancies Hermione but prefers not to give her the time of day for reputation purposes, lets see what happens...  
  
Sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft & wizardry Harry is the captain of the Quidditch team & has a girlfriend (Tabitha), Ron & Hermione are prefects as is Harry.  
  
Chapter one: Four in the morning Written by Gryffindor girl.  
  
"Come on Ron, swallow your pride, just tell her how you feel, couldn't be that hard, could it?!" the shy, redhead inquired to himself while he was supposed to be studying for a Defence Against the Dark Arts exam, which he was to do in exactly seven hours. He rubbed his eyes & went on writing. All he could think of was Hermione Granger, her soft brown eyes, the way her hair shined by moonlight & the sweet scent of her perfume.  
  
"Ron?" asked a voice from two beds over, it was Harry Potter, one of the greatest friends he'd ever known, he knew he could trust him with anything, especially when it came to girls, which happened to be one of the most frequently conversed topics between the pair.  
  
"Yeah" Ron answered back trying to hold in a yawn.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Harry asked sleepily.  
  
"Studying, I can't fail this test, My dad would have my Hyde" Said Ron, struggling to keep his tired, grey eyes open.  
  
"There's something else, isn't their?" asked Harry, knowing he was right.  
  
"Yes, I keep thinking about Hermione" He answered back to his fellow wizards question.  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, as I always say, just tell her, all this thinking about it isn't doing you any good, especially at four in the morning".  
  
His words were wise, and as it seemed well thought out, probably because of the number of times he had repeated it.  
  
"Get some sleep, If you're shitty later it's your own fault" He said as he smothered his head in the pillow.  
  
"You're right, Night then," Ron said finally letting the yawn he suppressed win.  
  
"Morning!" Harry said, muffled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." said Ron, pulling the quilt over his head.  
  
End chapter one. 


	2. chapter 02

Chapter two: Defence Written by Gryffindor girl.  
  
Hermione enters the classroom, she nervously looks around, she notices Ron sitting already she walks up to him leans on the desk with her dainty elbows.  
  
"Okay, tell me the truth, I can see it in your eyes, how you feel" She said.  
  
"What?! How did you know?! Did Harry tell you?! I'll kill him!" Ron said almost yelling at the girl.  
  
"He told me everything, don't worry, I'm shitting myself about this exam too, you're not the only one" she said, almost reassuringly.  
  
Ron sighed with relief, he thought he was going to pass out for a moment but then realised she didn't know, lucky he had other things to worry about, another defence.  
  
"Yeah, up all night studying, not a wink of sleep" he said as he yawned.  
  
"Me too, I don't look that terrible, do I?"  
  
It might have seemed the girl was looking for a complement from her red hair friend.  
  
"No, you look great" he said nervously, he wasn't much for complements but found that one worked quite well.  
  
"You're a terrible liar, Ronald Weasley, but thank-you" She almost smirked as the words left her mouth.  
  
She noticed the Professor enter the room.  
  
"Well, got to go, Good luck" She strode this off time, confidently to her seat.  
  
"Anytime...I mean, Good luck" He was cut off by a boy who could almost be classified as late for an exam.  
  
"Harry Potter, so pleased you decided to join us sir. If you will take your seat, we shall commence. You all know the terms, good luck," Said the Professor in an almost cruel tone that everybody had grown used to by now, however he just didn't unnerve people like he used to.  
  
Harry took a seat by Ron, his friend had noticed that Harry's tie was hung loosely around his neck & at least four buttons on his shirt where undone.  
  
"What have you been up too?" Ron asked. Although he knew the answer would be a lie, he just liked to see what new excuses Harry would come up with for spending too much 'time' with Tabitha.  
  
"Quidditch training" He answered as he buttoned up his shirt, knowing that Ron knew that if there were Quidditch training on, he would know about it, being the keeper & all.  
  
"I'm very sure," Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Good luck" they wished each other, almost melodically.  
  
He opened the paper, Defence...  
  
End chapter two. 


End file.
